A Peaceful Day
by kitax13
Summary: He felt a gut-wrenching pull on his heart. No matter how many times he told himself to be patient or that the pain was all in the past, his wounds from that day opened up anew. It wasn't the nearly mortal wound that almost killed him that day, though sometimes that acted up as well. It was the helplessness he felt - The ending to the ending - rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello faithful followers! I'm sorry to say that this is a new story instead of a continuation. I'm thinking of working on my kh story soon too. This story will be short. Only a few chapters and I plan to finish it quickly so that I don't leave it like I do my others. I hope you enjoy it. This is my Faith; The Great Doctor story about Eun Soo and Choi Young's ending.  
_

* * *

It was a peaceful day, like it always was whenever he visited. The sun bared down on Choi Young and if not for the slight wind coming over the hills, he would have baked in his dark armor. The soft wind moved the grass around him and he could hear the branches, of the tree that he leaned on, swaying in the wind. A strange feeling always came over him in this place- no matter how peaceful it was.

He felt a gut-wrenching pull on his heart. No matter how many times he told himself to be patient or that the pain was all in the past, his wounds from that day opened up anew. It wasn't the nearly mortal wound that almost killed him that day, though sometimes that acted up as well. It was the helplessness he felt. He watched as the woman, that he loved but never told, was dragged kicking and screaming away from his dying form. The wind was loud in his ears and with ever erratic heartbeat his body would lose more blood from his wound. He couldn't do anything as she half ran/ half fell into the blue swirling gateway. She was gone in a second and he crammed his eyes tight as he felt his breath becoming thinner and thinner.

"Tae Jung!" He heard from far far away- "General! Tae Jung!" He tried to open his eyes but he could feel his heart drifting. He tried to tell himself that she would come back as soon as she was back. She would save him with her heavenly tools and she could finally stay with him.

He didn't feel anything after that. The pain was gone and he was in that place again. His father was there; his father that he hadn't seen in so long in his dreams was there again and greeting him joyfully. Choi Young couldn't smile back though. He didn't even care if it was his body or just his mind but he cried. For the first time in a long time, more than just a simple tear that he couldn't block. He fell to his knees and sobbed. His heart hurt more that it had ever before thinking about her. He felt and understood her words. She would live but as a dead person. He wasn't crying for his own pain or death but for how he knew that she thought.

He didn't have to fight the tears now like he did back then. It was his moment of weakness. Now he kept his dull pain inside and as he looked around him he could have sworn that his pain was finally getting to his mind. a woman's form passed the tree through the grass. She wore a large straw hat that covered her face and neck and she walked with a purpose away from him. It seemed as if any next step she took, that she would turn back toward him and smile- her long hair pulled together over one of her shoulders.

With a shake of his head, he cleared the thought from his mind. A small wind blew his hair out of his face and he smiled a little. He wanted to believe that the wind was a gentle reminder from her- that she had sent her thoughts through time and over the wind just to remind him to live for her.

It was a peaceful day, just like it had been since she arrived there. The sun bared down on Eun Soo and if not for the wind continually blowing her direction, she would have overheated. The wind blew at the small trees around and the papers of the journal that she was scribbling in. She stopped her hand and looked up at the nothing around her. She sat there for a good while, not thinking but feeling. Her stomach was turning inside out at the feelings surrounding her day. She knew what this day held; the day that she had been waiting for was finally here.

Her stomach did a back flip thinking about not only this day but also that day in the past. She saw him laying there- bleeding out into the grass field that surrounded him. The blue swirling door pulled her through, back to her world. Seoul, South Korea hadn't changed in the time that had or hadn't passed. It was night feeling of dread that she felt became stronger and stronger with every footstep. She pushed herself to run faster as she sprinted as if for her own life, instead of his. There were too many stairs. There were too many people blocking her path. It took too long for her to gather supplies and run back to the swirling door. Every day she tried to think of the reason she ended up where she did- too many years in the past. But when she landed in that grassy field again and ran and searched for him finding nothing, she couldn't think of a single thing besides him. She fell to her knees and stared into the air around her. The wind blew in her ear and the door had closed. A tear rolled down her face.

Now, sitting in the place that she had just started to call home, she closed her journal and looked up into the sun, blinded for a second before raising a hand to shield her eyes. The wind blew harder and she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and made her way out the gate to the road outside. She never went much farther from that hill, that tree, that gate. She took up residency in the town nearby and always kept a close eye on her journal- waiting for the right day.

She didn't know what she expected but she tried not to think of it now on her brisk walk there. Before she was full of dread. She saw the wounds that he had. She knew that he would die if he didn't get medical treatment and even if he did, the things that the doctors there would do might not have even helped. There was more than a 75% chance that he was dead and when she first fell to her knees in that field that was all that she could think about. Now on the road- the hills and tree in the distance- she could only feel her stomach twisting. She told herself that if he was dead, she would have known. She would have died herself. But even then she needed to know. Even if she found herself twenty, fifty, one hundred years too late, she would finally know.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear if I messed anything up x) I'll be writing one or two more chapters- probably the latter if I want to make a more complete story. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter! I really want to get this finished soon. I'm thinking there will only be one more. Enjoy~_

* * *

It wasn't what she expected, though she didn't even know what she expected until she came through the door. When she went into town she headed straight for were they would have taken him. He wasn't in the local clinic or medicine house. It seemed as if she was too late to save him, though maybe at this point he didn't need saving anymore. The questions that she had still needed to be answered. The tornadoes in her stomach hadn't calmed like she thought it would as soon as she stepped through. She thought that it might be like one of the romantic comedies that she saw in her time. She thought that maybe he would be waiting for her right outside the door with a smile on his face. He would look the same- messy hair, clean shaven face, wearing his dark armor with sword at his hip.

"Imja" she could hear him complain about how long she had been gone. She smiled to herself now as she looked around the town. From the markings on a few posts and flags she could tell that she wasn't as far away anymore. This town resembled her target more than it did just minutes ago. It was still the same town though. The same place that he would have been treated, the same place that she waited in. The place that she now walked through and expected. The street layout, the trees, the inn that she walked into were all the same.

"Please give me something to ease my hunger." she asked a waitress after sitting in the nearest seat, She looked down at her hands and picked at her nails as a bunch of rambunctious men talked nearby her. They joked and tussled and went unnoticed by Eun Soo until a word caught her ear. _Tae Jung. _General. She had heard it so many times and from so many different people that it was a trigger for her brain. She heard it and her thoughts would usually go to him. Seeing as her every thought was of him since he came through the door, she simply looked up and around- trying to find the source of the words. _Tae Jung. _General. A young armor clad man spoke loudly to the soldier next to him. That was all she needed. Her eyes flashed around her and she wondered how she didn't notice. The men around her all wore the same specific armor of the Woodalchi. She searched the group of men until she found him. It wasn't the him that she had been thinking about all day or for the past years. It was a younger man, now older and scruffier. Dae Man, The young Woodalchi that followed her general around everywhere. He laughed happily and smacked his companion on the back.

"Of course He isn't here!" he said loudly as the rest of the woodalchi laughed around him. "Where do you think he would be if we came to this village? of course he would go to that place." he explained smiling and looking off into the distance. His smile faded and he looked down. "He's probably under that tree now... waiting for her."

Eun Soo didn't wait to see the rest of the crowd, the newer woodalchi boys, surround Dae Man and begin to bombard him with questions. She stood and gathered her things before hurring out of the inn.

"Ma'am!" called the hostess after her, causing the whole room to turn and watch her walk quickly out of the room. The Woodalchi boys quickly turned back to Dae Man but he stood slowly and pointed out the doorway.

"Wasn't that-" he drifted off as the rest of the Woodalchi pestered him from behind. His mind flashed back to all the different moments he had followed his Tae Jung from behind and seen the same figure leaving. The woman who just exited the inn looked too much like the High Doctor in the quick glance that he got of her. "It couldn't be..." he whispered, "High Doctor?"

The room was full of noise. a few gasps and "oh's" from the people nearby at the mention of the High Doctor that their General was famed to loving. The boys chattered back and forth. "isn't that just a myth?" "I've never seen the General even bat an eyelash at a woman, even the most beautiful!" "I've seen her! She was the most beautiful!" Dae Man sat in his seat as everyone argued around him. "Remember that woman last moon that was trying to get his attention? She was the most beautiful woman that I've seen and he didn't look her way!" "But the High Doctor is from heaven. She is beautiful in a heavenly sense. Her hair was supposed to be the color of blood and she would walk around with exposed legs!"

"It had to be her... I know it was." Dae Man said to himself, attracting their attention. They surrounded him again.

"The High Doctor! who is she?" one of them asked, as most of the new recruits weren't there to see Eun Soon and their general together. "Was she really able to bring the dead to life and to save those that couldn't be saved?" Dae Man looked around at the men. He thought for a few seconds about everything that he heard around him...

"The High Doctor... is everything that you hear... and more." he tried to explain, but the crowd only asked more and more questions.

* * *

_I hope you're liking it so far and that the last chapter lives up to any expectations... that is if there are any. Hey! why not tell me what you think and expect! :D Send me a review guys!_


End file.
